This is a phase II, open label study that compares the efficacy of intravenous monthly iv. cyclophosphamide (NIH protocol) to high dose intravenous cyclophosphamide (immunoablative protocol) in the treatment of moderate to severe SLE. Patients will be followed for 24 months after therapy.